The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for transmitting documents via facsimile or “fax” technology.
One of the mechanisms or devices by which a user can introduce documents into the Document Management System and Method in the above-described patent application is a fax machine. As described in that application, a user can generate a barcoded document coversheet that provides information about a document. The coversheet is then placed in front of the associated document, and the aggregate pages are faxed to a repository. Multiple documents can be combined into a single fax provided that the appropriate barcoded coversheet is placed in front of each document. Once received, the system scans the pages of the fax for barcodes, which are then used to separate and identify the individual document(s) contained within the fax, indexing the documents into the appropriate location in the repository.